projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
CRACK PIPE! ¦ Legend of the Mystical Ninja 1
Jared plays the difficult Legend of the Mystical Ninja, where everything takes Jared's money! Synopsis This is another game that Jared rented in the past. He never got very far because it was difficult. Jared wonders if the man is trying to bang a ghost. This game has fourth wall breaks. This is a co-op game, but Jared has no friends, so he will play on his own. There are RPG elements, where Kid Yang can buy equipment. Most of the time is spent killing stuff. Jared finds a power up, which extends his pipe. The NPC's aren't very talkative. Jared now has a yo-yo. Jared buys sandals, pizza and bombs. Money can also be thrown as ammo! A fortune teller is confident in Kid Ying. Jared took a long time to figure out where to go as a kid. Jared buys more food to help heal him. This game is made hard by losing power ups from getting hit. Kid Ying can slide along the floor. The 2D sections are much harder then they should be. Jared does not know how to eat the pizza. A bell can kill all the enemies on the screen. Some yo-kai start becoming annoying. Jared thinks he is just bad at the game. Jared finds an elephant. He reaches the end of the stage, and finds the boss, who has a lot of health. Jared must reflect plates back at the ghost. He dies, and continues at the elephant. The zombies keep on coming back, forcing Jared to lose all his health, and losing his power ups. Jared runs away from the boss's attacks. The Ninja cat is defeated. Jared is given $100! Jared finds it hilarious. The game keeps going, and Jared finds out that he has a time limit. Jared accidentally searches through a maze where he finds several items. Jared plays the goblin game. It is extremely difficult. A bald man stole Jared's money! Jared can use the travel agency to go to the next stage. He buys more pizza and sandals. Jared knows about the Mischief Maker game, and comments on it before the comments can! Jared plays a dice rolling game. Jared pays more money each time. He gives up after losing $90. He thought the woman was hot, but she was a swindler! Jared travels to the next level on a canoe. He gets his life refilled as well. A cutscene has Ying fishing and pulling off the boat driver's wig! Everyone in the next level looks weird. Jared imitates a shocked looking character. Jared buys a hat, coat and sandals as armor. Being hit once makes his armor go away. There are too many dudes on the screen at once. He loses his armor. An enemy deals a lot more damage than Jared was expecting. Jared wants to get some training, but is told that he can't. Jared dies. Jared pretends the memorize the long password. Jared plays the lottery. He loses $50 overall. Jared doesn't know what to do when he finds a group of dancers. He kills them all, and finds the next area. Jared has never got this far. Category:The Legend of the Mystical Ninja Category:Videos